Wants some Fudge Seto?
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Tea had just made some fudge, only problem is she has to get it pass Joey, so she asks Kaiba to watch them? What kind of sweetness will happen? Oneshot KaibaTea


**Blue Kitsune: _This is one of the many sweet romances between Yugioh character that I plan to write. This is a one shot between Seto and Tea. My all time favorite pairing -  
_**  
_**R & R**   
_  
**Want Some Fudge Seto?  
**  
Tea was sitting in her kitchen, a complete mess, waiting by the stove where something delicious was being cooked. Did I do all the ingredients right? Oh god I hope I didn't put too much_**--**_  
  
'Beep! Beep!'  
  
The timer on the stove beeped on and on until Tea went and opened it and checked. There in a big batch baked was her homemade fudge. She and her grandma used to make tons of fudge until she thought she was gonna hurl and gave the rest to her friends. Some of the entire majority to Joey who ate anything. When she used a toothpick to check if it was done and after seeing no gooey slump sticking on, she grabbed her oven mitts and place the pan on the side where hot pans were. "Mmm, now I know how Joey feels whenever he goes crazy for food, but I have to make sure he doesn't tried to eat the entire pan again." Last time Joey had eaten half her birthday cake, a year before that her Halloween candy, _**AND**_ the year before that was her Easter eggs sweets, **_AND_** before that her_**--  
**_  
In short, she had to make sure Joey didn't get his grubbing hands on her fudge. I promised everyone in Ms. Uta's Home Ec. class they would have a taste and this is for a grade, but how do I get it passed Joey? Hmmmmm........  
  
Tea didn't know if she gone crazy or entirely lost her mind as she walked by herself to school, the fudge tightly wrapped so no one could even get a wisp of the delicate sweets in her hands. Yugi couldn't go to school today, because he had the flu. Too bad, maybe he could have helped hidden my fudge better but no way, Joey would definitely know. She couldn't trust either Tristan or Duke or Ryou. Ryou, she would trusted but what if Bakura took over his body and then devour her sweets just to spite her. That spirit was not one she could trust. Tristan and Duke would be arguing over who would get to asked Serenity out even though Serenity had told her secretly that she wanted Yugi to asked her out. Those two would make a sweet couple. She giggled, yeah they would definitely make the perfect pair seeing as they are both are consistently shy and have a tenseness to blush a lot. Too bad Serenity didn't go to her school, neither did Mai. Isisuke has a museum to run along with watching over her brothers and making sure that evil spirit, Marik does try to do anything dangerous. So that left only one person and she was very reluctant to see if he would say yes or no.  
  
Tea arrived at the school parking lot and waited by the doors, students filing in or hanging outside before the bell rang. Where is he, this is where he's usually dropped off. But as the panic started to rise it dropped when she saw the familiar black limo coming in and the back door opening. The young president CEO, Kaiba stepped out, smoothing down the front of his blue uniform and picking up his laptop case out. He went to the front, telling the driver something and then the limo drove off. Kaiba started to walked up the steps, sending anyone in a near ten inches of him a glare and they would move away. Tea watched him looming closer and closer to her. Is this the only way? She asked herself. The back of her mind spoke, 'Yes, he and Joey despite each other and you know Joey would rather stay the HELL away from him! So--Look here he comes now! Ask him, ask him!' The voice shut off and Tea's founded hers hard when Kaiba came by. He looked at her icyly but Tea stayed where she was staring back at him. They stared for maybe ten seconds. Ten seconds then Kaiba walking away. Shoot! Hurry go after him! You have to now! Tea got up on her feet and started walking, going in the direction where Kaiba was heading.  
  
"Kaiba wait a second!" She said, as she rush by other students to get Kaiba's attention. "Kaiba!" This got to the brunette cold-blue eyed boy to turn his head a slight and give her a cold look as he glared at her. "What do you want Gardener?" He said her last name coldly, meaning he was getting ticked by being disturb by her. He's always like that, besides Yugi, Joey and the gang, mostly to everyone except to Mokuba. She thought it was a bad idea to ask him to do this but she felt that she needed to do this. For the sake of her grade. Desperate time calls for desperate measure. "Um Kaiba listen I need to ask you a favor and it's just a small one--"  
  
"Gardener, I don't do favor with you or your kind so please let pretend I didn't hear you ask that stupid question." And he started to walk away when Tea grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him back. "Please Kaiba, this is important. It's just a small one and all I need you to just do it for me and I swear to you I won't ever ask you ever again." She hated to sound so weak and needy but that's what seem to get Kaiba's attention. He lifted one eyebrow at her. Now this was interesting, she was begging for him for his help. His! Why would she be?  
  
"What this for? And don't think I said yes and accepted your so-called offer." He said in a business-like tone. Tea looked at him with her azure eyes. "Well you see I have these 'sweets' and I have to have for Home Ec. later but I just need you to keep an eye on them until then."  
  
Now this is what caused Kaiba to stare at her even further. She wanted him to keep an eye on her sweets! This is what she asking him?! Why didn't she asked her lame-brain friends to do it. He wanted to laugh. "And this is what you wanted me to do, forget it Gardener, there's no way I'll do that!" He was later surprised to see the look of disappointment on her face and then decided to change his mind. 'Why me?'   
  
"Fine Gardener you win, But you OWE me, big time." He said sneering like, hoping to scare her in saying, 'No wait never mind' but was surprised to see her eyes sparkled and shine as she smiled at him. "Thank you Kaiba, thank you!" She said bouncy-like. She then handed him the wrapped box and then said thanks again and left him. Left him wondering what the heck he just got himself into.  
  
"Hey Tea, there you are! Where are those sweets of yours?" Joey asked sitting in front of Tea's desk as Tea sat down. Tea looked up at the blonde duelist and gave him an innocent bystander look. "What are you talking about Joey?" She had hoped he wasn't going to ask that sort of question, but knowing Joey, he asked about anything that had to deal with girls, food, dueling, and more food and then girls again, then more FOOD! Joey wasn't taking in her act. "Come on Tea, I know you girls go and cook up something for H.Ec. class, so what is it? Is it cookies, a cake, or your homemade fudge? Oh I hope it's that!" He started to go into Joey drool mode as he thought of the sweets in his head. Tea sweatdropped at the site of her friend's going like this. "Joey I just...remembered, today was a random day where, uh, we had to learn uh,..." Quick think of something remember last week's project. "We had to learn how to sew pillows." She hoped he bought it. "But Tea didn't you do that last week?" Shot! Oh boy, Tea was trying to find a reasonable excuse when a cold voice drawled into their conversation. "Well well, if it isn't the mutt, hey pup you got some drool hanging and I don't think your friend would want that all over her desk."  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey turned and stared at the cold eyed boy, ticked. But Kaiba had his back turned on his as he instead looked over at Tea. Was this the reason that she had asked him to protect her sacred sweets, because of mutt face? The answer seem to lie in her face as she mouth the word 'no'. No don't say anything about it. How interesting, would the mutt be quite surprised and angry if he learned that his friend gave him those sweets he's craving for in the enemy's hands. Kaiba smirked down at the boy. "You know I know something."  
  
"What's that Kaiba?" Joey said and Tea's face turned utterly pale. If he tells him that he's got her sweets, Joey would go crazy and never forgive. "That I'm wrong to calling you a mutt, you act more like a pig, hogging down food down that throat of yours."  
  
Tea breathed in a sigh of relief only to be broken by Joey yelling, "What?" And getting out of his seat, ready to plummet Kaiba if Tristan and Duke didn't come in and grabbed him by the arms. Kaiba smirked down at him and then started to walk to his seat in back. Tea saw him glanced sideways to her without turning his head. She mouthed the word, 'Thank you' and saw him snorted at her. Well Kaiba at least did one thing nice for me, but he did say I owed him, now I think I owe him twice now? Hope it's not going to be big ones.  
  
As Tea went through her other class from morning to afternoon and Home Ec. came at last, she went to Kaiba and he handed her back her sweets. "Here." He said and started to walked off when Tea said, "Wait." Kaiba turned. Hadn't she asked him enough favors already. "What is it now Gardener?"  
  
"You don't have anything planned for today after school do you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do, so if you don't mind I'll be going." And he started to walk off to his other class as Tea turned to head to hers. Can't believe that girl was asking me that. 'You don't have anything planned for after school?' He mimicked in his head. How lame can she get, first she asked him to protect her sweets whatever and now she asked him if he had anything planned. God why would she do that?   
  
Sitting in his last period, study hall, he finished up all the homeworks the teachers gave him and was about to do his typing on his laptop to check on his company's business. But then his mind couldn't get off her. Tea, not Gardener anymore in his head. He thought of her looking at him, her blue eyes, her soft auburn hair bouncing as she walked away, the way her body moved when she walked. She did have a figure all right, and he had heard she had dreams of becoming a dancer and...."Ack! What the heck!" Good god, she's getting into my head. Great just what I need. He checked his watch and saw there was still a good five minutes left in school. Five minutes and then to get the heck out of here, five more minutes, just five measly forever minutes and...   
  
_You don't have anything planned for today after school do you?  
_  
Gawk! Oh no, great, these last five minutes are going to drive me up the wall?! He sighed to himself. Guess I have no choice but to see...'_gulp_'...Tea and find out what she's doing after this. Finally the bell rang and Kaiba quickly rushed off to the Home Ec. room.  
  
Tea was helping Ms. Uta place the chairs on the tables after class was over. Every girl in her class like the sweet, including Ms. Uta who gave her an '_A_' for astounding fudge. And there's still plenty left, Tea thought. Maybe she would go and take it to the gameshop and give some to Yugi and the gang when she head out. But knowing she had lied to Joey, he'll probably hate her...at least for twelve seconds until he starts to gobble down her fudge. Well I'm not sure if everyone going to wants some? Mai's doesn't eat sweets, neither does Isisuke or Malik, never having tried one before in Egypt. Serenity, I heard she's gone on a diet now to try and fit in that new dress in the store. To impress Yugi, she figured. Duke and Tristan will probably be like Joey. But oh well, at least I know my friends like my sweets. Just as she finished placing the last chair up and was getting her things, the fudge included, she heard the door open. "Hey Ms. Uta, thanks for the grade. I'll be leaving now and--" She turned and was surprised to see it wasn't Ms. Uta by the door. Kaiba was standing there smirking right at her. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like to you?" He leaned against the door stand and stared at her. "I'm waiting."  
  
"Waiting for what?"  
  
"You asked me if I had any other plans for today correct? So what is it you wanted?"  
  
"Me? I didn't say I wanted anything, all I asked if you had anything after school and_**--**_"  
  
"And what you just wanted to know? That's what you were telling me?! Perfect! Well Gardener if that was it, I'm leaving." And he started to walked away before he heard Tea calling his name. "Kaiba. Kaiba wait." He ignored her as he conitnued to walked down the empty hallway.  
  
"Kaiba! Kaiba please! Kai-_Seto_ stop!"  
  
His feet stopped as he heard his first name being called out. He turned and glared. "What did you call me?"  
  
She sighed mentally, you idiot first you had to go and asked Set- I mean Kaiba and now he looks mad. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and tried again.

"Set-oh I mean Kaiba, I'm sorry I had to asked you to do this today but since you helped me out I-er- I um" She tried to think of something to say but before she could stop her mouth she said, "Would you like some fudge Seto?"

_**Oh My God!**_ I can't believed I just said that! She wished the ground underneath her would open up and swallow her then just to leave her in the presence of the cute CEO (_Cute? Where did that come from? I hate to admit it he does look cute and he's very handsome and sexy. Sexy! What am I thinking! Am I falling for him somehow_?)

Kaiba just stared at her surprised.

"Pardon?"  
  
Well I had to open my big fat mouth, she spoke again. "I have some leftover fudge that I was going to take to my friends, but since you did do me a favor, would you like one?"  
  
Kaiba was thinking about this. She was asking him to try one of her own sweets, _him,_ the guy who always ridicules her friends and taunts them during duels or at school. Why was she doing this? Was there another catch? Her eyes gaze at him, waiting for his answer. He sighed to himself, _I know I'm going to hate myself for doing this_. "All right. Fine, but you better not have placed any poison in there. Last thing I need is to die from a piece of fudge." Tea giggled and headed back into the classroom with Kaiba following.   
  
Tea picked up the box and handed it to him. "Pick one." Kaiba reluctantly did and held it inches away from his face as if afraid to taste it. Tea picked one up herself and started to chew on it heavenly. She saw Kaiba not eating his. "Kaiba come on, just try it." He absolutely refused to budge or to take a bite out of his piece. Tea went towards him. "Kaiba it's quite simple. You take a bite, chew then swallow." She took the piece out of his hand and ripped a small section. She then used the small piece to go towards his mouth. Kaiba's mouth refused to opened and the small fudgy piece stuck to his lips. What the heck? What's this girl doing? Kaiba watched Tea trying to pry his mouth open until she stood up on the tips of her toes and inch closer to his.   
  
"What the_**--**_" And that's what it took for Tea to stuff the piece down and Kaiba nearly made a face until Tea pressed her lips against his. Ah well, this is the only way to get him to take it beside him just spitting it and not trying it. And though she was only trying to get Kaiba to try it, she found that she was liking the feel of feeling Kaiba's lips, his warm breath entering her mouth, the way his tongue entered her mouth_**--**_  
  
Wait a second, was Kaiba's tongue inside her mouth. She felt it touching past hers and against the roof of her mouth and on her own tongue. She was about to move away from him but Kaiba used one of his hands to press the back of her head and pulled her back. He felt his heart beat wildly as he continued to taste not only the fudge she made but she herself. She was the only person to have ever dare do something like that, and now he was enjoying it. The taste of chocolate was later replace with passion as Tea returned the kiss that she had started and dueled against his own tongue once more. After another few minutes, Kaiba was the one to break away and stared at her.   
  
"Never in all my life, had anyone dare to do something so stupid, so unattentive_**--**_"  
  
Tea stared at him shocked. "Excuse me but I didn't see you complaining in fact you were returning it too you know!" She pouted, he just stared at her.  
  
"You didn't let me finished. As I was saying, that was the first time in my life...to have enjoy anything that sweet such as that."  
  
Tea turned her face to stare at him, did he just say he liked it. She saw his face had still the same harden look but his eyes had soften. "Oh so you like that," She smirked at him with a smirked that was almost like his. "Would you like another piece then?"  
  
"As long as you are willing to share it?" He smiled and she smiled back.  
  
"I'll be delighted to, Seto..." And went and kissed him again.  
  
End   
  
**So did you like it? How was it? Good? Bad? Please review and give me any sweet ideas for any of the pairings with Isis/Yami, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Yugi, and I planned to have the rest with some OCs so that they won't feel left out.   
**  
**Malik, Duke, Ryou, Tristan, Odion**: Thanks Blue Kitsune.  
  
**B. K.:** Except Bakura and Marik.  
  
**Bakura and Marik:** What!   
  
**Blue K.:** Just kidding! They get girls too, but I'll try to make the girls as evil as them so they don't get stuck with too goody girls.  
  
**Bakura and Marik**: Thanks Blue Kitsune! Read and Review or else prepare yourself to get send to the shadow realm! BAHHHHAAAAWW!!!  
  
**Blue Kistune**: V-V the people I have to work with, well R & R


End file.
